Battle for Robloxia: a Guest, a hax0r, and a n00b
by iGuest1945
Summary: A robloxian has a dream the could spell doom for all of Robloxia. And it's up to him to save the world from a certain group who plans to end it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the Dream**

Here I am again.

The same dream.

I'm backed into a corner with my place collapsing all around me. Fires spread wildly, burning and melting those around me. I hear screams outside of the house. I have already witnessed my friend Drake get killed. You don't respawn when you're killed by a hacker (well, except during a loop kill). That's when I ran. I'm trapped now. I can't seem to get out. I can't shake myself awake. Then, _**they **_enter my shelter. There are four of them. I can only see their shadows, but I already know who they are. They approach me. I wait for my end.

"Hey, HEY, **HEEYY! **Get up I built a thingy!"

Drake.

He can be the most annoying noob in all of Robloxia, but he's my only friend. He is always cheerful, I almost never see him down. Even in the saddest circumstances. Then again, he doesn't seem to understand death, pain, loss, or even anger. He just gets a confused look and moves on like nothing. That's probably the most frustrating aspect of a noob. They can't relate to any issues. Their biggest problem is how to avoid getting pwnd.

I sigh, "Ok I'm up."

"YAAAAAAAY!" Drake exclaims.

He leads me outside and shows me a few blocks stacked into the shape of an L.

"is it cool or is it not? I **LOVE** it!"

"Uh…sure, whatever makes you tick." I replied.

I enter back into my house and start my day. Being a figure made from plastic, the only real thing you need to do when you wake up is to rinse off. Of course, you can put a hat and clothes on, but it isn't entirely necessary. I look like a guest, so I put on the shirt and the hat and head out. I find Drake outside walking around idly, waiting for me to play with him. Nothing interesting really happens to me. Sure I'm judged for keeping a noob around and I'm occasionally mistaken as a hacking Guest due to my appearance, name (iGuest1945), and that I don't use safe chat like normal guests. Other than that, life is mostly building and keeping Drake from killing himself. But these dreams seem too real. What do the mean?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the Meaning of This**

"Dude, are you ok? Did I wake you up too early?" Drake asks with some sympathy.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" I lied.

We both headed off to a nearby park where not very many people play. I don't really care for the park because there are only swings, a slide, a merry-go round, and a sandbox. I just sit under a tree a check my Facebook account. Either that or I'll build something. I feel a slight chill run down my spine (not that plastic robots have spines that is) as if someone is watching me. I look around. No one in sight. I check the users in the game. Only me and Drake. _Weird _I thought. _Wait, wasn't there a hacker who's name wouldn't sh- _I stopped myself. There was silence. Not even Drake made a peep. Something was up. _Me and my stupid thoughts._

**_What do you think so far?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the encountor**

****I felt cold eyes pressed to me, and Drake stares directly behind me. I slowly turned around and i saw a pure white stag. It just sat there staring at me. But, something was different about this deer. It had harsh, glaring, red eyes, and it's antlers were pure black. I felt myself regret turning around to look. Drake was completely still, but I think he just thought that that was one of the weirdest deer he has ever seen. Then, the deer strode off into the darkness. Then I realized something else. There was suddenly alot of lag in the server, and I couldn't shake the coldness in that deer's glare.

Later on, me and Drake left. Sure enough, all that Drake could talk about how weird that deer was. **BAM! **WeShow both jumped in surprise. I peered out from a window on the second floor, out towards the spawn brick outside, and saw, nothing. _**BAM!**_ A stronger and louder strike came from the back. I ran to the other side of the house to see what was causing all of the racket. Once again, Nothing. Finally, I stepped outside. Drake stayed back, trembling from fear.

"**HEY! **Show yourselves!" I yelled to the whole server.

Then, I saw a rush of movement from the woods by our house. I stepped towards the forest, and right before i could get a weapon, A wolf lunged for my throat. It had a mostly brown body with orange-tan on it's head and one foreleg, and it had the same cold glare as the deer. I screamed and made a run to the house. I knew four legs could beat two any day, but I was MANIC! I ran full speed towards the house with the wolf close to my heels. I made it to the doorway and i entered inside. I copied as many floorboards as possible to block the doorway. the wolf Snarled in disgust, it's plan foiled. Then, silence. I knew I didn't put any harmful wild animals in my place. And that wolf was not just some model. I took off the extra boards and went back outside, this time, with a knife. I walked through the woods and found a black spawn brick next to a wolf morph. Someone is hacking my place. And I'm not going to put up with it. I deleted the extra spawn and morph, and continued going deeper into the woods. That's when I heard them. The same voices from my dream. I froze in place, unable to move a single inch. I quietly checked who was on the server. it only said me and Drake. I gathered up my courage and crept closer to the users.

"Well, we can't just takeover one place at a time, we did that last time."

"Look who's talkin', you decided to attack this pathetic user as a WOLF for crying out loud! and what did you do? you wasted my hack AND my time to back out and leave behind our evidence!"

"This is apart of a bigger plan. We'll start with harmful models, then we vandalize places, and finally, wreak havoc on all of Robloxia! So, no, this was apart of the plan. We need to terrorize the Robloxians and make them FEAR us and take us as their Kings!"

There was silence for a while.

"What if the admin find out?"

"Then we hack one of them and have them stomp out their flame. How about Telemon?"

"No, he's not powerful enough to possibly change all of Robloxia's opinions."

"Builderman then. He **IS** the leader already. And at that point, we shove him off his throne. Zuka and Dignity are our strongest fighters, and you, Minish, can hack everyone to be entirely vulnerable. That's when zuka's sister, noli, can end it all."

I stood horrified at the idea that these Hackers, not just any hackers, THE hackers, had everything set up to bring all of Roblox to its knees. And that I'm the only one who knows of there devious plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Procedures**

I stood there gawking for what felt like hours. I know what procedures calls for in a situation like this. I raced back home and went straight to the phone. I was shakey as I dialed 911.

"Hello?"

"Y-yes I-I n-n-need t-to r-report someone-er- someone**s.**"

"Right, can you give me their names?"

"1x1x1x1, Dignity, Minish, and zuka."

silence

"You do realize that this number is for emergencies **ONLY,** right?"

"**YES, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!**"

"riiiiiiiigggggghhhhhtttt... Players who have been banned for **YEARS **have managed to escape unnoticed, and are running about wildly. Am I getting this right?"

"Yes-"

The operator started laughing hysterically, and hangs up.

...

Welp, It's up to me now. I better find some backup to help prepare for what's going to happen next.

{PM me or reply your account name on Roblox to Help our Fellow heros!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recruiting Spiral**

**(( Thanks spiralturbo, for participating in this story. Really appreciate it!)**

I paced the room trying to figure out who I should talk to first. I have a feeling I will have to try really hard to convince people that 1x1x1x1 and his gang exist and have returned. What am I supposed to say? Someone shows up: _Hey, how are you, haven't seen you in a while! _I reply with: _Hi, I'm doing fine. Well, besides the hacker epidemic at my house, that Dignity! _I'll look like a **NUT!**

In mid-step, someone knocked on the door. I did a double take on Drake and the door. He had the _don't do it!_ kind of expression written on his face. I ignored his concerned look and pressed forward towards the door. I peeked carfully out of the peep hole in the door and was surprised to see spiralturbo standing outside.

I invited him in as calmly as I could, yet he still seemed to sense my uneasiness.

"Hey, how have you guys been?"

"Oh, we're doing fine." I faked

"Are you sure? Drake doesn't look too hot." He motioned to Drake who was trembling like crazy.

"Yep, ju-just f-fine." I started cracking.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

I was caught,"Ok, fine. But don't call me crazy. You got it?"

"I'm listening." Spiral leaned in a little to prove his statement.

"Something really weird is going on, and I don't like it."

"Go on."

"I've been having these weird...**Dreams** lately. It's always about Robloxia getting taken over by...by-"

"Dude, just spit it out."

"By 1x1x1x1 and the other hackers. And earlier today, out in the woods, I heard them talking about HOW they intend on taking over."

"Did you report them?"

"I tried, but the operator thought I was joking. And our only hope is if we find members to help us take down these guys."

"Well, count me in." upon saying this, he unsheathed his sword.

"Besides, I know a few people who can help us. Lets get going!" he exclaimed as he started walking outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the Guest who cried WolfMik**

The three of us, Spiral, Drake, and myself, started heading to Spiral's place. He said his sisters would be hanging out there. But, as we stepped on the spawn brick, We were teleported to the middle of the forest.

"What the-" I said in surprise

Then I felt something sharp and painful rip into the back of my arm. I looked and saw an arrow lodged into my arm. Drake and Spiral were already trying to work it out of my arm. It hurt as they gently wiggled it out.

"Ow, ow, ow,** OWWW!**"I cried in pain.

"Oh stop it. It's not like your getting your arm cut off. Now hold still and be quiet, we don't know if the shooter is still here." Spiral urged

They finally got the stupid arrow out of my arm and bandaged it until my health recovered, which was a matter of minutes. Sudenly, another arrow came out of nowhere and grazed Drake's shoulder. he was to stunned to even notice the pain.

"That's it! I'm going in!" growled Spiral as he retrieved his Darksteel Katana of Ancient Illuminators.

Just as he said that, someone tumbled out from the forest, tackling someone that looked like a hunter. Once the first person had the second person pinned to the ground, he realized that we were standing literally right next to them. The first person was sporting the look of a red assassin wolf, cat, thingy. The person whom he had pinned was in all black with a cross-bow in one hand.

"What are you three doing here?!" Demanded the red wolf-cat-assassin.

She didn't wait for an answer. She took hold of the hunter's crossbow, and forced him deeper into the woods. When the wolf-cat-assassin came back, she had a bloody scratch on her cheek and a black eye.

"Well? What do you want? I'm busy." She asked.

"Actually, we came by accident. We were heading towards Spiral's place when we were teleported here." I replied.

"What are your names?" She asked in a lowered voice.

"I'm iGuest1945, and these are my friends, spiralturbo, and DrakeTheNoob."

"Ok, good. Finally, just normal Robloxians. I'm WolfMik." She replied.

"What do you mean? Anything weird happening to your place?" I asked

"Yes, these weirdo models keep showing up and trying to kill me. I'm no expert hacker, but I can see that these were not just scripting errors that made everything so dangerous." She said.

"They just show up out of nowhere, luckily, I can defend myself." She dropped the now broken crossbow, which had blood drying on it.

"Well, I think I can explain..." I started

After telling her what happened, she just stood there, dumbfounded. Then her expression changed into pure rage.

"LEMME A


End file.
